Kadavo, Kenobi and Clone Commander Rex
by soseru
Summary: Anakin find themselves in between a rock and a hard place. Obi wan is struggling to keep up with his workload on Kadavo and Anakin is put to work under a woman that makes him physically sick. Warning for gratuitous obi wan whump and angsty Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

Kadavo, Kenobi and clone commander Rex

When Dooku is convinced to allow the queen to keep her Jedi slaves Obi wan and Anakin find themselves in between a rock and a hard place. Obi wan is struggling to keep up with his workload on Kadavo and Anakin is put to work under a woman that makes him physically sick. They must work together in the force to free themselves, find Ahsoka and save the people of Kiros. Warning for gratuitous obi whump, Anakin angst and a badass ahsoka!

**Authors Notes**

Because I feel that cartoon network couldn't do this arc justice because they had to present it to young children and also because I don't know that I think Dooku would be so staunchly opposed to the idea of Obi wan and Anakin as slaves. This story is not entirely original, this is me acknowledging that so no need to send me a revolutionary review telling me how unoriginal this is k? :) Enjoy

Anakin's hands are shaking but no one seems to notice even when he walks in front of the roaring crowd onto the small, raised platform. Obi wan is kneeling before a bloodthirsty stadium and Anakin can feel his masters solid presence in the force even while the guards push him to his knees.

The closer he gets the more hyper-observant he becomes and the more he notices the more his anger builds. Obi wans wrists are raw, his face is bruised and his back must be awful, Anakin has had more than his fair share of beatings and knows all too well that a tunic is just about useless against an electrowhip.

The crowd yells "whip the Jedi" and Anakin feels Obi wan quake in the force. It's not fear; it's a potent mixture of sadness and guilt. Anakin's grip draws blood in his palm and he knows that his emotions are a swirling sandstorm in the force but its ok. He wants his master to know how much this situation bothers him. He watches as obi wan is struck in the face for struggling as his captors forcibly remove his tunic and it's all Anakin can do to keep from breaking their necks with a particularly vicious force push.

His master is a very private man and Anakin looks away out of respect, knowing that Obi wan would never willingly remove his shirt. He looks instead to the queen who smiles seductively, encouraging him to lay into the Jedi.

"Anakin" Obi wan whispers, his hands above his head "It's ok, do whatever you must to convince the queen"

"Obi wan" Anakin is out of time and the queens' smile has been replaced with an expectant sneer. Anakin hesitates but then he remembers how Watto used to beat him and that 50,000 people will be subjected to the same agony if he refuses this request. Anakin digs deep and thinks of tattooine, of Jabba, of his mother of his pain and loss and releases just this once, his inner monster. Anakin is Vader now, not because he wants to be and not out of hate or anger but out of necessity. Anakin Skywalker can save star systems but only Vader is capable of this kind of cruelty.

Obi wans spine tingles in anticipation and he feels a sudden shift in the force that makes him sick to his stomach. Something is not right, Anakin is not right.

"Anakin?" Obi wan snaps over his shoulder trying to see what his former apprentice is doing.

Without warning Vader snaps the whip across his face tearing a smooth line above the Jedi's eye.

"shut your mouth Jedi scum" He growls through clenched teeth and brings the whip down as hard as he can, mercilessly on Obi wans already tender back and the man can't help but scream.

The strength of the blow alone is enough to send him crashing forward and blood splatters on the surrounding guards who exchange looks of fear. Lars is a powerful man.

"Force, Anakin" obi wan thinks somewhat sarcastically "don't take it easy on me"

The next blow is impossibly harder and it knocks the breathe out of the Jedi master. Ahsoka and Rex gasp in unison but only Ahsoka can sense the disturbance in the force emanating from her master. One doesn't have to be a Jedi to see the pain Master Kenobi is in and it makes her sick to see the queen smiling and the crowd roaring with jeers.

Vader grabs thick, auburn hair and throws the descending body flat on its stomach on the podium.

"Learn your place, scug" Then its blow after blow after blow and Obi wan struggles to reign in his cries of pain, blood slicking his back and confusion etched in his features. When Vader kicks him over, he arches his back trying desperately to keep his torn back off of the rough stone but Vader slams his foot onto the Jedi's chest forcing him flat onto the ground.

"stay" Vader commands and obi wan groans as his wounds receive unfair treatment.

"My Queen" Vader turns and addresses Miraj "I believe the Jedi has been well taught"

Obi wan is barely conscious and though he feels the sweet relief of darkness clouding his eyes he fights it off desperately trying to get a clear thought in his mind. Who was that? That was not Anakin, that man had been intentionally cruel, brutally strong and that force signature. It burned slow and hot, not at all like the bright and sporadic signature Anakin carried.

"You see?" She announces to the crowd "even the Jedi will fall to our new slave empire, have Kenobi sent to our processing facility"

Ahsoka can feel the force constricting around her in anger and she struggles to let it flow into the river of the force. Obi wan is being half dragged out of the arena and when he falls the guards lay into him freshly with their electro whips. Only Anakin's hand clamping firmly on her shoulder keeps her from signaling R2 and cutting them all down.

Something has changed yet again in her master, he is himself again and she can feel his trepidation and guilt in the force even as he smiles coyly to the queen. If what she just saw is the cruelty that can be required of a Jedi Knight she's not sure that she can ever be one.

Later that evening the queen takes special care to see a certain Jedi off on his flight to Kadavo. When she arrives at the hangar she finds the Jedi on the floor being kicked back and forth between several of her guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" She snaps, Kenobi needs to survive and Kadavo will be a challenge for someone in good health so if her guards are being unnecessarily rough with him she will need to search for some new staff. New guards to replace her old ones, and new slaves to bury the corpses.

"Jedi Scug thinks that he has the right to protect the others, used his magic to keep us from giving that old governor a proper beating" He snarls and slams his heel into the Jedi's ribs; she can see Kenobi nearly come off the floor with the force of it.

Why are her guards so dumb? She thinks to herself, the proper punishment would have been to hurt the other slaves, but he will learn soon enough during processing. With that thought she too indulges herself.

"you will learn to be compliant, Kenobi" she says with a dark smile, leaning down next to him to better see his suffering.

"I wouldn't wager on that" Obi wan snaps his head up as hard as he can and even the slaves gasp. He cracks the back of his head against the queen's face, and it brings him satisfaction to hear the Miraj growl in pain. Anakin would be proud of him he thinks distantly before the woman draws her whip. She makes Anakin's beating feel like a fond memory but Obi wan refuses to beg for her forgiveness. He sinks into the force until the agony of his body is instead a pulsing throb. Finally, the darkness overtakes him and he welcomes it with a smile, I won't be your slave.

Miraj stalks back to her room in the palace furiously. The audacity, she bears her teeth and part of her wishes that she could be the one to break him. Kenobi wouldn't last long with his defiance in her care though, she would beat him to death. Best to leave these things to the professionals, she smiles but quickly frowns when she receives a hologram from Count Dooku. As far as she is concerned, the only difference between the Jedi and the Sith is the color of their lightsabers.

"Miraj" he drawls in his affluent accent, it reminds her of Kenobi and she scowls.

"Your guests are being tended to I trust?" There is a hint of sarcasm there and Miraj pastes on her best malicious smile.

"Oh, yes count. Kenobi has proven to be quite irritating and has received his fair share of retribution."

Dooku smiles noting the bruising on her face and with a hint from the force he briefly allows himself to remember when he had taught Qui Gon a similar move. The head butt, perfect against opponents who have too much pride and not enough sense to know that even a restrained Jedi is dangerous.

"I see that" Dooku states with his signature brand of condescension and then revels in the anger she radiates in the force.

"No matter, I will break him too, he has been sent to our processing facility" the Queen sneers angrily.

"What are your plans for Kenobi?" The count asks in genuine interest.

" I will sell him to the cruelest master I can find" she snaps " He has no place at my palace"

"So then to a Sith lord?" Dooku's implication makes Miraj smile, if the count wants Kenobi, he is more than welcome to him. She imagines Kenobi busting the counts noble face and suddenly this conversation is worthwhile. The Queen has no use for Obi wans resolve, she needs Lars, his passion, his anger and his strength.

Obi wan shudders, feeling a tremor in the force, there has been a change of plans and the future is clouded now more than ever. He can make out one familiar presence and it brings him no comfort. Count Dooku has made his move.

So Heres the deal guys, I wrote this forever ago but I am just now posting it. I never wrote anything past the first chapter so if you want more, show me there is sufficient interest, REVIEW :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So guys I have this thing called a job and because of it I can't update as much as I would like to :( . It's a real bummer but as it happens I have shifted my focus, as I write this chapter there is a 6 inch stack of papers and homework that I should probably be doing… Yeah I'll just tell my teacher that I chose instead to write the misery of my favorite fictional character. Obi wan is just too much fun to push around and with his stoicism he just asks for it. Anyways, Enjoy!

Ahsoka is not good at being a slave. In fact she's not really good at the whole servant thing and sometimes she wonders if she really will be a great Jedi. Her master, on the other hand, is actually pretty good at being a slaver. He wasn't kidding when he said that playing the master comes naturally to him. For as well as he plays the role though, it's a good thing that the queen isn't force sensitive otherwise she would sense the fear and guilt that has been coming off of him in waves since the incident with Obi wan.

Ahsoka groans when she notices another spotted mar on the floor of the throne which she has been commanded to clean spotless and she unenthusiastically swabs her way over there. Anakin, she thinks, really should have played the slave, and then he could be the one scrubbing the whole floor by hand.

Speaking of, something changed massively in her master at that slave auction, he had been so cruel. Even in the force she could not have known it was him save for the fact that she saw it with her own eyes. She had always known that Anakin had a darker side but talk about going above and beyond the call of duty. Even from her distance she could see that Anakin had thrown every ounce of strength he could into every blow. Ahsoka had never heard Obi wan scream like that and just thinking about it made her stomach turn. Her thoughts are interrupted by Anakin and Miraj's arrival in the throne room.

"Why hasn't she been sent to processing?" The Queen snaps and though Ahsoka has learned to keep her eyes to the polished floor she glances quickly at Anakin whose eyes widen in fear at her actions. Miraj doesn't miss the indiscretion.

"Enough" She snaps and smacks her hand none too lightly across the young Togrutans face.

"Have her on the first flight out" She commands to her court and a pretty Twilek woman quickly escorts the young girl out.

"And where will you be taking her, my beautiful Queen?" Anakin purrs into her ear.

"I would very much like to see your facility first hand, your majesty" Anakin slips his hand along her slender waist and struggles to hold it steady. The nausea is nearly overwhelming and because of his distraction he fails to notice the subtle warning in the force emanating from the sultry zygerian woman.

"I have them sent to a planet in Hutt space. It's a perfect impenetrable prison and I'm certain that the Jedi won't be doing well there" She smiles even as she deceives.

"And since you were so thorough he may already be broken" Miraj brings this fact up very intentionally and she watches the subtle shudder down his spine. Lars Quell is a very strange man, what is he playing at?

First he beats the Jedi mercilessly and then he makes repeated inquiries into his whereabouts like she wouldn't notice. The Queen nearly growls in rage when the answer comes to her. Lars Quell is attempting to steal _her_ slaves! The audacity!

Miraj calms herself knowing that it is only a theory on her handsome guest; he could just as easily have wanted to ensure the Jedi's suffering. She will know soon enough.

"It grows late" She says with as much pleasantry as she can muster.

"I wish to see you in the morning Lars, we have much to discuss regarding a position in my empire" The Queen smiles at her double entendre. His position as her keeper but if his treachery is revealed she will have him on his knees at her feet.

"Of Course, your majesty" Anakin drawls "I would have any place at your side"

As the great doors of her throne room close with his exit the Queen motions to her right hand man.

"Have his ship…. Modified, we wouldn't want him to leave the planet at an inopportune time" her warrior smiles brightly understanding her plan and she smiles briefly, perhaps there is at least a gundarks level of intelligence there.

If Lars Quell really does seek to steal her slaves, she will know soon enough and if she finds it to be true he will join his precious Togrutan slave on Kadavo.

The heat alone is unbearable. Obi wan is sweating buckets and the salt burns the layers of wounds on his back. He can see Rex working on the left of the foundry and carefully makes his way over. Keeper Argus floats in his general direction and Obi wan inwardly moans, Do you have nothing better to do? He wants to ask but yet he holds his tongue.

"Ha ha look at the noble Jedi" Argus' fat belly rolls with laughter and he draws back his fist.

It goes against every fiber of Kenobi's being to remain still. Every muscle in his mind and body demand action and he knows that even as a padawan, he had both the power and inclination to bestow a compound fracture on anyone stupid enough to throw such a slow punch his way. His body doesn't move but he does produce a frown. Should this punch ever arrive, he will more than likely drop the foundry ore that he had been carrying and that will result in even more punishment.

Just kriff'n great he thinks sarcastically and finally he sees stars break into his vision. While it only took a couple of seconds, to a trained Jedi it may as well have taken hours but that being said Argus does not disappoint.

The force of the blow is astounding and sends Obi wan flat on his back. He groans first at the impact of the fist, which he knows will leave a _lovely_ bruise on his cheek, then at the impact of the ground on his sore back and finally at the impact of the ore he had been carrying which landed without grace onto his chest.

For a moment Obi wan thinks to be sick from the pain of it which has subsided somewhat, but he knows better.

"Filthy scug" he hears a slaver shout but he hasn't yet regained his senses enough to know from where. Then a boot lands angrily in his ribs and he knows exactly where it came from, above and to his left.

"Can't even manage to lift a few pounds of ore?" The slaver sneers and it takes the will of a Jedi to keep Obi wan from informing him that these "few pounds" are more than the slaver is probably even capable of carrying.

"You will be punished" The slaver hisses, Argus laughs and Obi wan braces himself for the next blow.

It never comes. Not to Obi wan anyways, the Jedi snaps to full awareness when he recognizes the distinctive agonized cry of a colonist.

"Stop" He cries out before he even thinks about it. That was a mistake, in an instant he feels the burn of hot electricity racing down his spine and he can't hold in the cry of shock and pain.

Another blow and the Togrutan man screams in earnest. Obi wan can feel the force beckoning him to action but he knows that he cannot defeat them all and so he struggles to control his emotions in a way that he hasn't since Qui gon's death on Naboo.

"Please" he begs because it's all he knows to do.

"I beg of you, If you must punish someone, please punish me" Obi wan bows with his forehead nearly flat to the ashen floor and he doesn't know that he has ever been reduced to something so humiliating. As a Jedi there is nothing more humiliating than to be the cause of another's suffering so he bears it as best he can.

"Who am I to deny the great Jedi Master Kenobi?" The slaver seems satisfied even as he roughly grabs Obi wans hair and drags him to the center of the factory.

"Jedi Scum!" The slaver throws him down onto the floor and Obi wan can see Rex running to make a move but Kenobi makes a pained gesture to call him off. He imagines that Rex is having the same feelings that he himself has in reference to the colonists. Everything about him is programmed to protect and yet he can't, helplessness hurts far more than anything that these slavers could think up.

The zygerian raises his whip and suddenly Obi wan is back in the arena under the jeering stares of hutts and villains. He feels a rolling warning from the force and it makes his stomach turn and his skin crawl with the anticipation. At least it's not Anakin he thinks briefly, before he is left with no thought at all.

A cry rises from him but unlike the arena he takes comfort in knowing that his is only one of many. It's an instant autocorrect when he realizes how selfish it was to think that way. The second blow is quicker than he had expected and he grinds his fists into the duracrete floor in an attempt to relieve the tension in his body. The force quakes and he struggles to control himself but to no avail, tiny cracks in the floor emerge from his suffering. The slaver knows nothing of the force and cannot sense the building tension while he continues to deliver a third blow.

"you will learn your place" The man smirks but Obi wan isn't paying attention anymore.

The third strike falls lighter, repulsed by the slow pushing of force energy from the Jedi master who can no longer hold back the waves which strive to be free from within him. He can't release it back to the force and he is powerless against his own emotions which build it further within him. This must be what is like to be Anakin. Obi wan cringes in sympathy for his apprentice, this is not living in harmony with the force, this is a prison in its own rite.

Obi wan empties his mind and thinks of the river stone and it's like opening a flood gate into the ethereal realm. He feels his emotion drain away and in doing so the combustion within him fades also. Qui gon had given him that stone for just such an occasion and just the thought of it reminds him that the force is his to command. His joy over his success is short lived as the next blow falls with its previous strength and fresh perspiration breaks on his brow.

"Beg for my forgiveness, scug" The slaver reaches for Obi wan and though his instinct tells him to fight he does nothing even as his tunic is roughly torn from him and he is left in the same half naked state from the arena. Obi wan sets his jaw in determination, this does not go unnoticed.

"I said beg!" Obi wan screams. He is not sure what has just happened but force it hurt's. It is different from the electro whip, he can tell even by the wet sound of flesh on something thin and flexible. The next blow sends him reeling and agony rushes through his body and he can think of nothing else.

Obi wan is unintentionally pulling away trying to escape some unknown agony but because of this distance the third strike falls lower and he thinks for a moment that he may have broken his back. The cry is hoarse and choking and broken, not unlike the Jedi's body.

He is kicked yet again in the ribs and he hears a few groan in protest but when one cracks all he can get out between is harsh breathes sounds almost like a sob. He is on his back again and he arches above the dry, scorching duracrete but with little surprise he shoved down by a slavers boot and it is now that he can see this new instrument of torture. He is kind of embarrassed by the simplicity of it, especially considering the pain it caused.

The Zygerian is wielding what appears to be some sort of reed rod which is thin, flexible and agony on his scathed back. His torturer grinds his heel into Obi wan's broken rib and a cry is cut out of him, there is little defiance left.

"Please, master" He whispers "Please forgive me"

And it seems as though the whole foundry has silenced to hear this broken keening plea. This is a battle general Kenobi has lost, one of few but one he will not easily get past.

"The Count will be most pleased" Argus snorts in pride.

So I have decided that there will be a healthy dose of Obi wan in every chapter because he is the best character to punch around and because I hate it when an author updates and they have Obi wan in a nasty spot and then they don't mention him for like 3 chapters. Every time they update your like, OBI WAN ? And it's like nope not until chapter 90 LOL. Sorry for the long updates I just have so much work :(

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This whole work thing is really killing me, It's like a sponge that sucks all the creative energy right out. Alas, the third chapter has arrived, read, enjoy and review! Just remember if you have nothing constructive to say ….SHUT THE FUCK UP! No, I kid, I kid but really, corrections and suggestions are fine as long as they are ….civilized ;)

Commander Rex is a clone of a singular purpose. He is to protect and serve Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and by association, Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi. His inability to do so now, as he watches through the ashen air of Kadavo's mining facility his friend suffering, is infuriating. Why is it always Kenobi?

Skywalker can be … difficult and truthfully there are times when even Rex himself has considered knocking some sense into him. Force sensitive or not, General Skywalker has the capacity to be very brash and sometimes downright foolish. Anakin personally and intentionally makes to anger his captors, his opponents and is the most abrasive Jedi Rex knows, save for General Krell. Truthfully he usually deserves everything he gets and then some, most of the time he literally asks for it. Obi wan Kenobi is everything that Anakin is not. Rex can recall having first met him and wondered how a father and son could be so very opposite each other.

He is poised, calm, cultured and courteous if nothing else. Whether he is preparing a witty retort, negotiating his own surrender, cutting down droids on a blood ridden battlefield or going face to face with a Sith lord, Kenobi is always the epitome of grace and all that is good. Rex imagines that Kenobi must be the perfect Jedi, for he has never known a man with greater kindness and self-sacrifice. He has a near limitless level of patience but he was, after all, the man who raised Anakin from young childhood. The fact that the younger Jedi has a pulse yet is alone a testament to Obi wans incredible depth in that department. No one is more undeserving of this kind of treatment than Kenobi.

Obi wan is not compliant, nor is he defiant in capture. Obi wan is determined where Anakin is defiant and together they make a pretty good team. Rex has been with him in many such situations and he knows very well that there is no one else he would rather be in a bad spot with. It's a two edged sword though. He is a man you can count on, count on to get himself hurt that is. Kenobi meets capture with no regard to his own personal safety and even Rex can see that Obi wan strives to protect others from suffering on his behalf. He is desperate for it and Rex thinks it may have something to do with the Jedi Qui Gon though they don't talk about him much. Even the clone can tell that Obi wan blames himself for whatever happened there and he knows also that the guilt of this war is tearing the sensitive man apart. There is no place worse than Kadavo for a man like Obi wan.

Rex's stomach flops when he sees a man, who can simultaneously deflect bolts from more blasters than he himself could count, fall to his knees and beg to be punished. The man who fought hordes of Geonosians with fractured ribs and the only Jedi to kill a Sith in 100's of years subjects himself to a gratuitous whipping to spare a slave.

Rex doesn't think he will ever understand Jedi. As a clone one is taught to have a firm grasp of the big picture. As an Arc commander it is his responsibility to survive in order to best command his troops. Jedi, or at least Kenobi, recklessly throw themselves after the cause of every life form. It's not a lack of responsibility to his troops, Rex thinks of it as an amplification of it.

Obi wan screams and every muscle in the clone's body recoils at the lack of action. The General has told him to stand down and so he does. The motion, the eye contact makes him angry, it makes him sick. Why can't you let me do what I was created for? Leave it to the Jedi to spend ungodly amounts of credits to breed the perfect warriors only to order them to pacifism. But even in the sad gaze that tells him to stand down he can see an apology. Obi wan is sorry for putting Rex through this, never mind his own troubles, which are fast approaching as the slaver raises his whip.

He wishes that he were deaf and with the level of volume projected in the foundry he thinks he soon will be. Even though a hundred cries rise around him, his mind naturally hones in on only one. The cry of a too abused General who is struggling to maintain control is all he can perceive over the cacophony of sound. In a moment it's dead quiet and in a feat which is both amazing and sickening he can hear his friend, perhaps for the first time, beg for his own sake.

Rex throws up.

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

A ship is traveling through hyper space and there is one particularly disgruntled Togruta on board. It's not a very large vessel, in fact its rather small and it has the insignia of the Zygerian royal guard on it. The force swells in approval at the near future of the slavers on board.

Ahsoka is smart and so she knows that this time in open space with minimal guards could very well be her only chance. With that in mind she draws the force around her and slowly slips the collar from her neck and the cuffs from around her wrists. There are 3 slavers on board but they haven't paid her any mind since they chained her up. Ahsoka is the only prisoner on board and they haven't checked on her even once since they stashed her in the hangar.

"I'll show them to underestimate a Togruta" she smiles and her sharp teeth show the warrior culture of her people.

Ahsoka has to feel along the wall that she was previously chained to in order to find any semblance of a door. When she opens it to a hallway she is greeted with a sneering zygerian at the far end who is promptly sent sailing into the wall at her back formed by the closing of the metal blast door. A resounding crack in the air and the force inform the young Jedi that he won't be getting back up.

"Stupid slavers" Ahsoka thinks to herself as she makes to secure the cockpit. This journey is over, for them anyways. Soon she will contact the Jedi temple and have reinforcements ready to strike.

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

Obi wan doesn't eat. Not really and though he knows it's not in his own best interest he would sooner receive twice the whippings then to have scarf down the meager, moldy meal provided. So to keep from drawing attention to himself as best he can he makes it a point to find a way to clean his plate and despite his plague status amongst the slaves there is a Togrutan boy a little younger than Anakin who wordlessly obliges to eat Obi wans share.

The only colonist who isn't terrified of sharing in the Jedi's scorn, the boy works as close to him as he can and it didn't take obi wan long to figure out why. Ben, who shared his name in a rare moment of privacy, is somewhat force sensitive. They have only verbally spoken twice, but in the force they communicate with each other without even intending to. Obi wan can sense the boy's fear, his concern for his older brother whose name remains unknown and his various thoughts of escape. Ben can sense Obi wans strength, caring and determination, anything else is staunchly shielded by the seasoned force user. The boy feels safer around him though he really shouldn't; Obi wan knows that he is probably the biggest health risk in the whole kriff'n camp. An affinity in the force has made Ben nearly inseparable from him and yet so far it has gone unnoticed. By the guards anyways, Kenobi can feel rage rising up from the boy's brother and other colonists who see him as a threat to Ben's safety. What is he to do? Tell the boy to go away and risk punishment? Shield against him in the force and leave him suffering alone? Make him feel like a freak for his unusual capabilities?

Obi wan is helpless and he hates it, but he settles for never saying a word, or at least never in a way the simple guards could detect. The force is his only means of communication and it is one of many languages that he is astoundingly fluent in. It's simple amongst users and unbelievably complex to the less gifted. When Obi wan is sorry he projects that and he has taken to opening his mind up to the curious boy who gingerly pushes with the force. Teaching is a great distraction from the constant scorn and general pain that plagues the Jedi master. Once, to show Ben the true capability of the force, Obi wan commands it from the air in it's entirety and it snaps to his will. The sudden shift nearly brings the boy to his knees, and truthfully Obi wan hadn't intended on taking _all _of it. It's like not being able to breath, there is no force remaining for Ben and it's an incredibly odd sensation which fades as Obi wan immediately releases his hold on the flow. The Togruta smiles, lesson learned, the force is to be commanded with control and precision, not fondled with nervous gesture. At 17 he has just completed the lesson that most Jedi learn as younglings. Anakin was the opposite, Obi wan thinks ruefully. He could very easily levitate the whole temple but ask him to complete a delicate task and he would spend days trying to focus on just one thing. Building his lightsaber took nearly a year. He smiles, for the first time since his arrival on Kadavo.

Obi wan has been given a work quota and it simply cannot be met. Even healthy it would be incredibly unlikely but in his current state making 30 loads a day is laughable. His back is torn and repeatedly, continually abused, his ribs are in a similar state and his stomach is perpetually empty. He eats only ration bars which were supplied complements of Rex who can, for whatever ungodly reason, stomach the food. Point being, he has generally resigned himself to a nightly smack down for not being able to haul like a Kriffing bantha.

"Jedi!" He hears the fat one bellow above the hustle and bustle of slaves lining up for the night count before the mining facility locks and shuts down until morning. He starts slowly building his mental shields now, not wanting to slam them into place and draw attention to Ben who would, without doubt be very disturbed by the sudden change. Even though he knows the shields will be uncomfortable for him, Ben will not suffer because a Jedi master cannot keep his pain to himself, a padawans mistake.

"Get up here" Agruss snaps.

Obi wan walks to Agruss' hover chair and wonders briefly if the "hutt" is even capable of walking before submitting himself to his knees.

"Tell me slave, how is it that you have not once met your work quota?" The Zygerian rubs his chin in mock confusion and smiles coyly before reverting to mock anger.

Obi wan wants to suggest that he try it himself, General Kenobi wants to run him through but the Jedi master replies simply.

"I have done my best master" The resulting slap is hard, cold and the sting of it is not nearly as irritating as the meaning it carries. It is a deliberately demeaning strike and obi wan feels an itch in his mind, Ben is prying at his shields in concern.

All the colonists are watching and the fear that rolls off of them is nauseating in the force. The slavers are usually inclined and very much content to lay into the Jedi but Agruss, Agruss likes to use the colonists.

"Your best? Are you trying to tell me that we have made a mistake? Are you calling me stupid?" The fat one demands, leaning forward so far that Obi wan can imagine him falling and rolling out of his chair.

"Yes, I absolutely am, I've been acquainted with Gundarks with more intelligence" Obi wan bites his tongue, literally to keep from spilling out his irritated retort.

"No master" He slips the vaguest hint of suggestion in the comment but knows that it will only roll off of a man as singular minded as Keeper Agruss.

"So you are capable of completing the task I have given you?" The slaver is playing with him and obi wan doesn't know what he wants him to say so he opts for silence.

"Are you?" He questions and Obi wan indulges him.

"Yes master" He prepares for the warning he receives in the force. This is not going to end well and Obi wan is already raw, tired, angry and stressed to try and control himself. The force does not take kindly to lying dormant and it builds pressure in him, threatening to lash out at the next recipient of ill will.

"you lazy scug" Agruss roars and suddenly Obi wan can't breathe because there's a fat knee where his diaphragm used to be. So he _can_ walk, Obi thinks dryly as he finds a familiar spot on the baking floor and something between a groan and a scream slips out with the lance of white hot pain that sears down his side from his rebellious rib.

"Did I not warn you that others would suffer?" A slave is brought up, he can hear the movement of it but Obi wan doesn't look up. He cannot bear to look into the slaves eyes even though he should have to as penance for his own stupidity. Agruss did indeed warn him and obi wan baited him regardless. The wave of resentment is staggering and obi wan chokes on the bitter taste of it, knowing that the colonists are directing it at him. He hears the electro-whip activate and when the first blow strikes he nearly comes off the floor with equal parts anger and surprise when he feels constriction and pain himself. Ben screams and Obi wan is immediately filled with self-loathing. He tries to take away the pain with the force but the boy can't shield and the pain from his injuries keeps Obi wans focus too divided. The pain itself is mild, filtered but Obi wan can feel his despair, his hurt and his anger. The feeling of his emotional distress is far more disconcerting and its dark touch keeps the light side just out of his effective command. The Jedi is nearly sick with desperation and the force informs him that he rightly suffers while the innocent boy screams in agony.

"I noticed that you were making a friend Kenobi, couldn't have that" The slaver scorns and Obi wan goes cold inside. Ben wasn't picked randomly out of the crowd; he was targeted because Obi wan showed him kindness. At that line, the force quakes with the anger of the crowd and with the self-criticism of a Jedi master.

"Master please" Obi wan attempts the only thing that appears to gain any ground at all with the slavers, his own humiliation.

"Would you see his suffering end?" Agruss snorts as the next blow falls and Ben falls to his knees with it. "No doubt at the cost of your own skin"

"Yes master please, anything you would have me-" The Jedi falters in shock.

It strangely quiet for the longest moment in the galaxy since that fateful day on Naboo. Blaster fire, the seasoned General would recognize it in a moment and then the sound of cold, dead flesh on duracrete, another sound that Kenobi knows all too well. When his mind catches up to his eyes, something slips in him. Ben is dead.

Paying no heed to the guards Obi wan runs to the boys side. He's sick, he's digusted, he's furious, he's scared, _he's sorry_. The General has long since shielded against the crowd but he knows they hate him. The boy's body moves slightly as obi wan attempts to pour out apologies to a near corpse.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" _It's a mantra that keeps him grounded in the present. This is real, the blood that seeps onto his tunic is real and the child is really dying in his arms. The boy as it happens is not quite dead yet and even so much that he speaks. Obi wan feels hot tears in his eyes but refuses to let them fall, the slavers won't get that satisfaction and neither will he show Ben such weakness. The Trogrutan deserves to die with faith.

"_Please, please, please forgive me" _But even as he begs he knows he doesn't deserve it. And he knows that he won't receive it. The force tells him that the bitter resentment comes also from his young friend, whose life was cut far too short to pay Obi wans debt.

"The Jedi only make things worse" Ben croaks out and the life seeps out of him, withholding just enough strength to speak his final opinion. When he does die Obi wan does nothing to protect himself from the backlash he knows will come through the force. Though they hadn't a padawans bond, Ben and he were connected through mutual understanding of a second realm. The pain of separation spikes in his skull, tears through his heart and blackness ebbs on his vision. Guilt finds the familiar spot on his soul and digs it's claws in to stay.

"Well then, Kenobi even for a young boy, he was quite perceptive." Agruss _laughs _and the dark side threatens to leap upon him. Obi wan nearly swears vengeance but even for his innocent friend, he will not delve into oblivion, no matter the justness of the cause. Even so he can feel a hot anger rise up in him and he really, truly struggles not to give in.

Obi wan is initially inclined to sink into unconsciousness without quarrel but as he is on the edge of the world he senses a dark disturbance in the force. The wounds on his shoulder and thigh tingle with fear and he renews the fight for consciousness. The count of Serreno is close. Obi wan shields up and rearms his Jedi resolve and as the Sith closes in on the facility, Obi wan can only attempt to embrace the tenants of the light. A sweet, innocent, naivety that can be proved true only by the discipline of a Jedi master, There is no pain, there is only the force and he attempts release. But the dark mar of slavery holds on his soul and the agony of his loss here is like a rock in the river of the force. Only after great time and effort will it be eroded away by the rushing water.

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

The force sends out a beacon of agony as a solar sailor lands on Kadavo and Count Dooku smiles. The great _Master_ Kenobi reduced to a pathetic slave, he sees the appeal. Obi wan has the kind of perfection as a Jedi that begs to be tested. Criminals, Sith and other Jedi alike are always looking to see how deep that Jedi resolve goes and Dooku is quite certain he will find out.

"Ignorant fool" He thinks and the dark side coils around him, feeding his anger "I'll soon him break him off his Jedi habits" There is a ripple of the past and he can see his own Padawan on the blade of Darth Maul, rage threatens to break his calm veneer but he composes himself. Kenobi will pay in time for his short comings, and he will serve his master, if not Dooku will be forced to employ _most uncivilized_ methods.

In the Next Chapter…

-Obi wan versus Ben's brother

-Dooku makes his intentions known

-Anakin gets caught trying to leave the palace and does finally get to see Kadavo. ;)

-Ahsoka contacts Plo Koon

Poor Obi wan. By the way, Yes Ben is a _terrible_ name for a Togruta but I was trying to find a way to connect the name he takes in exile to some form of previous suffering, so deal with it. :) J.K I love you guys. Count Dooku for the win, I honestly believe that he blames Obi wan a lot a bit for Qui Gons death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I am recommending some fics for you guys. If you can tolerate my other stuff I recommend that you give it a try, in addition give a look at some of Purplewillowtrees stuff, Greysilhouette and Smileorelse. Also Ruthbaulding wrote this awesome piece I think its called aftermath and it's a post Kadavo fic, absolutely incredible. Another really great one is Surrender by comana, this one is seriously awesome and everyone should read it! Would you guys like some recommendations with your updates? I know I would, leave me some links in your REVIEWS! On to the story : )

Count Dooku could not be more pleased, in fact this is probably the closest to happy a Sith lord can possibly be, especially as the dark side is a mischievous and somewhat unwilling servant. The kind of slave that would slit its masters throat if given the chance, it leaves a certain cloud of soberness in its wake. With the coming days Dooku has felt a bit of pleasing resonance in his malicious connection. One of his greatest enemies, one of the orders brightest lights is about to be hand delivered to him and the dark side is just as elated as its master. Try as he might to remain objective, Dooku does not even pretend to have no satisfaction at his accomplishment. Obi wan can be a hard man to reach, given his unsavory attachment to the stubborn, raw skywalker and the seasoned young masters considerable abilities, if the man had not an insatiable appetite for self-sacrifice, he would be close to untouchable. Grievous will be very excited to have his favorite Jedi to interrogate but the count knows already that he will be met with disappointment. He can't have an over enthusiastic droid killing or otherwise maiming Kenobi, yet. The breaking of a Jedi is a very delicate matter and much more than Dooku would ever trust to any of his acolytes. Kenobi in particular may prove to be beyond even Dooku's reach for true submission, Qui Gon was a stubborn man and the Sith can sense his stubbornness and then some in the Jedi master, dulled as it may be by the whip.

The slavers have provided him with all the holo-recordings of the Jedi's time here on Kadavo and Dooku, knowing the value of information, obliges himself to leafing through it. He chooses to watch this footage privately though he knows Agruss wanted to be there for commentary, to proudly explain his methods as if the breaking of a single Jedi would impress Count Dooku. As if the ministrations of one particularly sadistic zygerian would even be capable of such a feat on one such particular Jedi. Kenobi and the force alike are too unimpressed and his padawans padawan remains unbroken. It simply isn't possible to break a man like Obi wan without having an inquisitor well versed in the art of Sith torture. And Dooku knowingly looks forward to that challenge.

That being said, the Jedi has suffered immensely on the mining facility and in such a clever way. Dooku must begrudgingly admit some surprise and admiration for the efficiency and effectiveness of the methods employed on this rock. The Guards keep Obi wan in maddeningly consistent physical pain while Agruss himself employs methods of psychological torment that make the force tremble. Dooku watches with particular interest as Agruss executes the Jedi's young friend and smiles, really Kenobi how did you think that was going to end? Truly Qui Gon was his master, for all his efforts Dooku never could teach his padawan to leave the pathetic life forms be.

In rare form, Dooku feels a rebellious nudge from the force and decides to indulge its wishes. The dark side floats and incases his mind slipping him all too quickly into that moment. He can feel the anguish in rolling waves; he can feel the cold sweat that breaks on Kenobi's brow, first in unadulterated fear then in pure remorse and grief. Whoever then said that Jedi cannot feel? The count is nearly overwhelmed with the position his poisoned force has put him in. He grits his teeth as he is held under even more, feeling the scorching and ever present pain of Kenobi's injuries and the frustration which threatens to bring tears. Finally gaining the upper hand the Count slams the force back under his control, still gasping from the hurt. See if I ever entertain your whims again, he thinks somewhat childishly, knowing full well that he should have known better. The dark side is kind to no one and desires nothing more than to harm all that come across its path, even mighty Sith lords are no exception.

When he finally removes himself from the dream of the past he indulges his more concrete feelings and chooses to actually watch the holovid this time. On screen Kenobi's reaction is, plainly, exquisite in the force and the Count realizes instantaneously that this is what he felt on the landing pad. Immense pain, unbearable guilt, unyielding strength, the likes of which the Sith hasn't had the pleasure of feeding off of since Geonosis, where despite his jabs at inferiority he knew Obi wan had vast skill for his age. Yoda did correctly say he was a swordsman worthy of the title and indeed he is. It was just his poor luck, which is consistently and considerably poor, that Dooku was his opponent. Dooku is the best swordsman in the galaxy and only Mace Windu and the green troll himself are even comparable. He did learn then in that hangar that Obi wan Kenobi was no mere padawan, he was well on his way to becoming a master and certainly not a Jedi to be trifled with. Kenobi has a righteous fury, which unleashes the full power of the light, and were it not innately inferior to the dark side, Dooku may have been worried. It is such a rare treat to have Kenobi stirred up, as rare as it is dangerous which Agruss may yet discover.

Were he not so short sighted, greedy and generally unintelligent, Agruss may have been a good Sith. He certainly has the cruelty for it, though he lacks in entirety any form of force sensitivity. If the fat slaver could sense the despair, the conflicted rage and the deep hurt left on his prisoner, Dooku doubts he would ever get Kenobi off this mining rock. Agruss is already asking more than the agreed price and to a dark side user there is something poignantly addictive about feeling an enemy's fear and pain in the force. Agruss' reluctance to sell even without the ability to sense the waves of discomfort is becoming most irritating, it is somewhat like a small child and a pet. Keeper should not get too attached to his prisoner, Dooku will have Kenobi on Serreno within the week or he will have the slavers head in addition to his new acquisition.

Even now Kenobi radiates with delicious conflict, his generally staunch and pure signature is emitting a slow steady stream of agony, greatly physical, Dooku imagines, and definitely psychological. Like a well-mixed drink or a fine wine, there is just the slightest note of fear, which quakes beneath the surface texture. The count searches it out, examines it, amplifies it and could have cursed were he not too sophisticated for foul language. For all that pain that Kenobi is unable to mask, for all that suffering and for that selfless fear Dooku cannot detect even the slightest hint of darkness. It is a longsuffering, torn and frayed light but yet remains untouched by malevolence. Then in an instant the door snaps shut. Like a rubber band it sends a superficial but searing pain through the counts skull as Obi wan slams his shields into place. The Negotiator knows he's here.

Good then, the count thinks, he will have time to contemplate my plans for him, time to feed that fear.

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

"Poodoo" Ahsoka curses, it's a word she picked up from her none too polite master and it's certainly not the only habit she's learned. The slavers were not as stupid as she originally thought, they have erased the nav computer and she has no idea where she was headed, but she does know where she's at. Near the Kadavo system which she knows is a mining facility. It's not hard to imagine a slaving facility here, mining is body breaking work, it deteriorates the bones and joints to nothing and even though it builds strength it puts unbearable strain on a being. She shudders when she thinks of how long Obi wan has been there, even with the physical strength of a Jedi and the aid of the force she imagines it has taken a toll. Finally accessing communications, Ahsoka enhances her comm links range through the ship and sends the Jedi council a message. The young padawan despises leaving a message, it leaves the possibility of being ignored. But she curls up in the pilots chair and does the only thing she can do, wait. The Jedi council has her location and by association, the relative location of the colonists and Obi wan. She can only hope that Anakin is doing just as well.

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

Anakin could hardly breathe when he heard where his master had been sent. On one hand Hutt space is relatively close and Anakin has great knowledge and experience in dealing with Hutts but it is this knowledge and experience that makes him sick. There are few who know the cruelty of Hutts better than Anakin Skywalker and he knows also that as a Jedi, Obi wan will be targeted specifically.

"and what would they do that you haven't?" A voice sneers darkly in his head. He had never meant to be so hard on his master back in the arena but truthfully the whole event is murky at best. He remembers losing himself, sinking into a wave of darkness. He has the very distinct recollection of a tyrant rising from the darkest part of him. For a short while he was the epitome of cruelty to the man who is the very epitome of compassion. Though he cannot remember the act he is unlucky enough to have the cries of pain haunting his every silent thought. He remembers waking up to see Obi wan lying on the raised stone barely able to stand and he remembers the sickness he felt when he realized what he had done. He had made Obi wan scream, he had inflicted wounds he knows from personal experience are excruciating and he had done it all for his personal fear. No one should have to be a slave. Anakin did what was right didn't he? Even Obi wan told him to do it. That being said Obi wan doesn't always make the best decisions; he usually just makes the ones that turn out with the worst possible outcome for his own safety. Does he not realize that Anakin counts himself responsible for his safety? Anakin is the chosen one, the hero with no fear and it is his duty as a Jedi to protect defenseless and pathetic life forms, and most of the time Obi wan falls treacherously into this category.

The young Jedi is making his way to his borrowed quarters in the palace to collect R2 and get off this slaver infested rock. He is in the familiar position of having a master to rescue. Time to pack up, get his ship and get out from under this crazy queen before he finally loses it and guts her. The young knight has definitely given it quite a bit of thought, it would be too easy but he knows better than most that maintaining his cover will be far more important than his personal vendetta. All he can do is keep his mind on the objective, save the people of Kiros.

Just as he makes it into his ornate room the force rolls and yet another wave of suffering seeps through his bond with Obi wan. It almost makes him throw up, the nausea is insufferable and it leaves him lying on the floor grasping for some semblance of control. The force, he thinks, is not his ally today. It attacks him with voices and images, a vision of his master's pain until Anakin is somewhere between blood boiling rage and pathetic pleas, begging the force to show him nothing more. No sooner than the thought had entered his mind had his tormentor began to recede but in one final warning a familiar presence is revealed. Count Dooku.

Immediately, Anakin drops his zygerian helmet to the floor, this changes everything. Dooku will take Obi wan to deep separatist space at the best and his home on Serrenno at the worst. Either way if Dooku gets his hands on Obi wan, Anakin may not be able to follow them and he may lose his master forever. He grabs artoo and he runs. Nothing else matters and Anakin thinks that in this moment he would kill every single one of those 50,000 slaves to save his master, much less condemn them to slavery. He is the chosen one born of the force and he will save Obi wan.

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

Rex doesn't know what to do. Every day of his half-life that he can recall he has always had something to do. An objective, a command, a duty, a mission and yet here he is rotting on this mining rock, watching all of his objectives slip through his fingers. Rescue the colonists? Yeah right, at this point he doubts any of the Togrutans would follow them out the door if it was wide open. Protect civilians? Definitely not and lastly and most blatantly unattained, protect the General. He knows that Obi wan is a Jedi but still he's an ARC trooper of what could be the most hated army in the history of the republic yet the difference in their treatment is astonishing. Rex is generally ignored, an occasional lash here and there for looking up or for trying to keep an eye on his Jedi friend but most of the time it's like he is just one more non persona. Obi wan on the other hand must be some sort of magnet for trouble. He has seen slavers go parsecs out of their way just to give him a solid kick as they go past, he has watched them beat him to unconsciousness with no provocation, he has witnessed the cruelty they possess and it defies every bit of Jango in him to sit idly by.

Sometimes at night he gets a chance to speak with Obi wan. Well, with a form of basic sign language anyways. Real speech would lead to immediate and unmerciful punishment. Rex begs him to allow some treatment for his injuries and for a while and with some reluctance Obi wan consented. They would speak silently in their bunks, and at first Rex wanted to talk about a way to escape but Obi wan would steer the conversation to anything but Kadavo. The ARC trooper can hardly blame him, anywhere but here is where Obi wan would like to be. After that boy was killed though he could see his commanding officer immediately shut down. Obi wan won't even look at him anymore, or any of the other slaves, seeing him at night must be what it's like to experience heartbreak. The man's clear blue eyes have not left the ground in days, he won't make eye contact with anyone. He won't speak with anyone, he just throws himself to his labor in reckless abandon, determined to meet that impossible quota. He blames himself for that boy's death and he is trying desperately not to give the slavers any other targets. His eyes are dark from the consistently heavy burden of fear, his face is mottled with bruises, always and he can no longer mask his pain. When the guards patrol by and grab him by his hair and throw him on the floor the resulting cry of pain echoes in the barracks.

Once Rex tried to stop them, no longer able to sit and watch his general suffer but he was quickly reminded of his place in the world. Obi wan hit him. He never thought such a thing possible but none the less when he attempted to help Obi wan away from a sneering slaver who was preparing to slam a boot down on the Jedi he found himself flat on his back.

"Don't you ever touch me, clone" Kenobi was furious, or so he appeared. Rex knows the man much better than that though, and his ruse appears to have worked. The slavers are amused by his sudden outburst and while they aren't content to leave him be for the night they are nice enough to leave the clone be. Sometimes when Rex is talking with Ahsoka he thinks he may understand a little something about the Jedi, right now. As Obi wan collapses from a particularly devilish strike to the ribs, he knows he doesn't and he never will.

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

Obi wan Kenobi is tired. His body is screaming, his voice is hoarse from doing so and his mind, he thinks, may be on the verge of insanity. In a random routine he is grabbed from his bed in the middle of the night, not that he can sleep much anyways, and beaten until they are satisfied with his pleas for clemency. In fact tonight is probably one such night as he can hear multiple footsteps moving down the hall of bunks, a group but this is different. The guards are usually faster and louder but either way he sinks into his hard bunk in the futile hope that they may have some other business that just so happens to take them by a Jedi's bunk. A younglings futile wish, he realizes almost immediately. What other purpose would anyone here have to acknowledge him with, save for a beating? But still he hopes that it is merely coincidence.

None such luck, Obi wan is beginning to think that the force hates him as much as the colonists. He is thrown to the concrete floor and the first strike is expertly shoved up and under his ribs as he falls. The pain is downright excruciating and he makes no effort to hide that fact as his breathe is ripped from him. When he crumbles to the floor gasping in pain he desperately tries to reign in his breathing, which has been so rudely interrupted. He notices vaguely that he is not staring down the boots of the slavers. These are rather old, worn cloth shoes and he realizes in more time than it should take that these are not Zygerians, he looks up but behind the light it's hard to see their faces but he knows that they are Togrutan, his fellow slaves. He can sense there fear, fear of being caught but the heavier emotion by far is the helplessness and anger. Before he can even complete that thought a second blow falls between his shoulders and a sharp, pained rasp is pushed out through gritted teeth as the wounds on his back are disturbed through the rough fabric of the tunic he's been awarded.

"You should have let the boy be Jedi" The lead Togrutan seethes and smacks him soundly across the face. Ben, Obi wan doesn't want to think about him, doesn't want to remember that the child's death is on his hands but he knows that he will never forget. Like any of his other mistakes they will remain together permantly reflected off the water of the force, and only by delving deeply beneath the surface will he find peace from them.

"I'm so sorry I never meant-" Obi wan whispers, his choked voice cracks slightly and he is once again none too lightly chided by another stray backhand. He's so dizzy that he almost collapses.

"What were you meaning to do then, Jedi?" The raw rage permeates the air the lead Togrutan rips his claw like hands into Obi wans hair and forces him to make eye contact. The Jedi immediately looks away, this is Ben's brother. Were he not so distracted he would have felt the similarity immediately but the force is so constricted and he can feel it tighten more in response to his struggle and he has trouble maintaining control.

"Did you mean to save him?" The voice is broken with a potent mix of sarcasm and sorrow. Teeth gnash in anger and the oft abused side is rendered once again useless in spasming pain. He's beaten back and forth around the circle of too thin, too broken bodies and his cries are muffled in fear, if the guards find them… Nonetheless he endures as quietly as he can

"Is that what you _meant _to do?" The snarl is accentuated with the raking of claws down the Jedi's torn back. It's all Obi wan can do not to scream out to the high heavens, the evoked emotion proves to be too much for his fragile, frayed nerve and he snaps.

"YES" A hoarse, exasperated, hushed roar born of pain and sorrow both.

"More than anything yes" He is aware dimly of the tears that are sliding down his face. "I wished only to help him" He can't even bring himself to look up. " I … tried so hard" he mumbles on in unfiltered, if futile, anguish.

The red skinned Togrutan is silent for a beat before once again cruelly forcing the bloodied Jedi master to meet his eyes, he pulls his face in close and Obi wan staggers in the force, the hatred palpable and visceral.

"Did it ever occur to you Jedi" He snarls " that your _help_ only ever makes things worse"

BUMBUMBUM! Yeah this was supposed to be longer, sorry guys life happened. Also sorry for the super long update wait I feel well and truly like an ass hole, But now that I know where I'm going with this things are looking up and I will probably be updating faster. Leave your guesses and or suggestions in your REVIEWS :) Also please let me know if there are any mistakes, I have no beta and no word processor so ...There's bound to be some


End file.
